


Glitterman

by She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Sauna, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named/pseuds/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy rescues a girl... No biggy.<br/>Fans (and Adam) thinks he's a hero because of it ... Doesn't change the fact the hero needs to be rescued himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitterman

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thingy amidst hectic times...  
> Got this idea this afternoon at the sauna .. Couldn't help myself, had to write it out ..

"Glitterman!!" Adam shouts. "Glitterman! Help me!!" Adam's frantically splashing around. If Tommy didn't know any better he would actually believe the whole drowning scene. Still, he's a good man, an ever better friend and more than willing to play along. 

With a natural flair for drama, Tommy jumps up from his sunbed, draping one the giant towels around his neck like a cape. "Hold on!" Tommy shouts back, "Glitterman's on his way!" 

He has to hold his cape in place with one hand since he's not wearing any other piece of clothing, still... It works just fine. 

Glitterman runs around onto the grass, jumps over imaginary buildings and fights of invisible monsters until finally, he reaches Adam's position. Without fear for his own life, he is a superhero after all; he dives into the savage waters of the swimming pool, cape and all, and saves Adam from a horrid death. (Hey, that’s how it always goes in the movies.) 

"Glitterman…" Adam whispers, relieved and all , throwing his arms around Tommy's neck, wiggling himself in Tommy’s arms and resting his head on shoulder. "My hero! You came for me! Hold me in your arms, I only feel safe when I feel your strong arms around me.” 

Having that kind of conversation while being butt naked, in a swimming pool, in the arms of one of your best friends with your junk peeking out of the water… It’s a challenge, at best. Adam manages to keep a straight face, having the decency to somewhat cover his junk before caving in, they both do.  "You're so full of shit, Lambert!" Tommy's chokes out, still playing along; carrying Adam in his arms, bridal style.

They're still cracking up when they climb out of the pool. 

It's been a week since Glitterman came to life. Tommy still doesn't think anything of it; he would have done the same for anyone. The press however didn't agree. 

According to the press a human being, who's also a leather/makeup wearing guy, who on top of that is a living the life rockstar coming to the aid of a young woman who is being harassed _is_ a big deal. At least that is what the headline said, in big letters: " **Famous rockstar rescues local damsel in distress**." Based on the article, one could only conclude Tommy's actions were of heroic proportion. 

It wasn't all that big of a deal really. The girl Tommy rescued, Anna, is the owner of the diner on the corner of his street. Tommy's a regular, has been ever since it opened, often coming by for a quick bite before and especially after coming back from a tour or road trip when his fridge's beyond empty.  

Despite their differences, they kind of hit it off, he and her. She's a bit of a nerd with her old-school glasses not the mention her oddly old-fashioned looking clothes and her honest to God despicable taste in music but, she's a doll really. Of course she knew Tommy's a rockstar and she never questioned him about it, she let him talk - witch he did, surprisingly enough - share whatever the hell he wanted to share. 

During one of their conversations Tommy mentioned looking for a place to park his car while he went on tour. His friend's place fell through, plumbing issues had flooded the place. It was a five month tour, it only made sense he wanted his car somewhere safe. Anna had allowed Tommy to park his car behind the diner and that was that, over time she had in fact given him a key so that he could access the double car parking spot whenever the diner was closed. 

It wasn't even halfway through the night when Tommy pulled up his car, coming back from an evening with the family. With Manson blasting through the speakers he didn't hear a woman shouting someone to back off. He had no idea Anna was out back until he opened his car door. She was screaming, not out of anger but out of fear and Tommy didn't hesitate. Upon following the sound he quickly discovered Anna pushed against a dumpster and some wobbly on his feet looking dude hanging on to her for dear life, his hands around her throat. 

Even from where Tommy was standing he could see it, this dude was twice his size, both in height and most definitely in weight. The look or better said the sound of utter panic in Anna's voice didn't make him hesitate. Tommy went for it, pulling the dude off of Anna, punching him in the stomach with everything he had. The man went down instantly, all air leaving his lungs, reeking of booze, drunk beyond the capacity of his body to handle the amounts of alcohol he had ingested. 

The fans had gone crazy over it putting Tommy high up on a pedestal, flailing over his manliness, bragging over his level of badassness, basically Tommy became a new super hero overnight! Batman, Spiderman and Friends had no choice then to welcome Glitterman - as the fans named him - into their club.

*****

It's late in the afternoon. Tommy's not asleep but he's not exactly awake either, he is in that happy place in between, every bone and cell in his body relaxed after almost a full day at the sauna with Adam. This time it's just them, two friends sharing quality-time.

Tommy is stretched out on his back, one leg tucked under the other, one arm resting on his stomach, the other resting behind his head when he feels this ticklish sensation on the right side of his body.

He has a feeling Adam is behind whatever it is he is feeling, it wouldn't be the first time that big ole kid teased the fuck out of him.  Still, the sun is shining, there's little to no wind and honestly, he cannot be bothered, he’s too comfortable to give a shit. For a while the ticklish sensation stops and this time Tommy's well on his way to falling asleep when he feels it again, more pronounced this time. He mumbles something, probably a _fuck_ _off_ and shakes his body a few times. 

Whatever it is is still there and it's starting to work on his nerves, he moves his head to the other side expecting to see Adam looking down at him with a stupid grin on his face, fully intended of giving him a clear piece of his mind.  Adam’s face is not what he sees. What he sees has him blinking his eyes a couple of times before screaming out like a girl! 

Fuck those pussy ass girls in modern horror movies! Tommy's scream puts theirs to shame! Every living creature in a 3 mile radius hears it! 

For sure, Adam hears it too, however swimming under water somewhat distorts the sound. He's about to ask Tommy about it when another scream fills the air, a startled one this time around, unmistakably Tommy's voice. He stops mid pool and turns towards Tommy wondering what the hell is going on. The only things he sees are Tommy's feet, high up in the air, his stool flipped over. He's out of the pool in a flash, running over to Tommy's sunbed as fast as his can with wet feet. He's still dripping wet when he falls to his knees. 

"Get it away from me!" 

"Huh? Get what away?" 

"That tarantula!" Tommy screams back, clearly scanning the vicinity, running his hands over his arms over and over again. 

"Tommy, they aren't tarantulas in California." 

"The fuck you know about, huh?! You didn't see it! Motherfucking fucker was crawling all over my fucking arm!" 

"Tommy, -"

"Don't you Tommy me, mister! Remind me again who was screaming his head off when he saw a gecko in the bathroom?"

Adam laughs, warm and loud, pulling a naked Tommy against his wet chest, not letting go till Tommy’s completely in his lap.  "Ugh! You’re wet," Tommy grumbles. 

“Yeah, they haven’t invented dry water yet.” 

“I hate you.” He scoots closer nonetheless. 

"Who would have guessed Glitterman's undoing is a spider."

Adam's not saying it out loud; still, even torn to shreds, the spider web hanging between two branches looks pretty damn big. As a matter of fact, he’s not that much of a spider lover himself. 

"Not a spider," Tommy pouts. "Big, hairy, fucking ugly Goddamn Mother Tarantula. From hell!" he adds, details count at times.

"Whatever you say, Glitterman...” Adam tells Tommy. “You’re still my hero though.”

 

 


End file.
